Prohibido
by Valgreys
Summary: Semi Universo Alterno: Y es que aún cuando sabía que aquello estaba mal, simplemente no podía dejarla.


¡Aquí Valgreys (antes Sandra Hatake) con algo diferente a lo usual! X'D Desde siempre tuve la intención de escribí sobre estos dos, pero no encontraba el momento y pues… una noche de insomnio me dio el impulso, y aquí está, una mini, mini historia de capítulo único X'D Es mi primer Kakasaku, así que no sean muy duros conmigo por favor T.T Espero este fic sea de su agrado *w*/  
Y ya sin más, los dejo con la historia. Que lo disfruten.

 _ **Prohibido**_

Kakakshi había oído, y en más de una ocasión, que estar a punto de perder algo valioso te hace apreciar el valor del mismo; nunca se detuvo a pensar en si aquello era verdad o no, sin embargo, hoy en día sabía que sí.

Había estado a punto de perderla, allí, frente a él, y aquello bastó para comprender la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos. La amaba, a ella, a su alumna, a quien había visto crecer: estaba enamorado de a la única mujer que no podría tener.

O al menos eso pensó en un principio. Para su sorpresa, ella dio el primer paso.

Ser parte de la policía de Konoha no era fácil. A pesar de tratarse de un pueblo pequeño, no estaba excelso de problemas, bandidos y situaciones peligrosas con las que debía lidiarse a diario; aquella situación que desencadenó todo se dio en medio de uno de los tantos operativos que realizaban.

Una emboscada. Peligrosos ladrones se habían adent rado en el pueblo y por una imprudencia de su siempre atolondrado ex alumno, Naruto Uzumaki, el plan que había ideado para evadirlos terminó arruinado; lo peor, Sakura estaba en medio.

Llegando a penas con el tiempo suficiente para protegerla, recibiendo una herida de bala en el brazo derecho como resultado de aquello. Fueron sin embargo, los bandidos quienes lamentaron aquella acción, pues se habían metido con la consentida del escudaron 07; el castigo para ellos fue duro.

Desde aquel día, Sakura cuidó de él. Al ser parte también del equipo médico del pueblo, su joven subordinada había tomado muy enserio la labor de cuidarlo hasta que su brazo sanase por completo. Cuando sus cuidados no fueron necesarios, era ya demasiado tarde. Una semana fue suficiente para que los sentimientos reprimidos por ambas partes saliesen a flote.

No fue romántico como Sakura esperaba, tampoco fue lento como Kakakshi creía de una chica sin experiencia como ella.

Él quería volver al trabajo, ella se negaba rotundamente. Un par de frases fueron suficientes para que todo cambiara.

 _-Puedo trabajar sin problemas._

 _-Pruébelo._

Poco después, estaban enmarañados en una pelea de entrenamiento, o de eso se trató primeramente. Un golpe esquivado, una llave aplicada en el momento justo, una caída accidental y roces que dejaron de ser inocentes después de varios minutos de forcejeo, desembocaron en lo inevitable.

Aquella fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Sakura comenzó a huir de él poco después, eso claro, hasta que él la acorraló contra la puerta de la oficina y exigió una explicación; la respuesta fue lo que esperaba.

 _-Tengo miedo._

Y ciertamente, existían razones suficientes para tenerlo.

Las relaciones sentimentales entre oficiales de alto rango como lo era él, y sus subordinados, como lo era ella, estaban rotundamente prohibidas dentro de la fuerza policial. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, una misión fracasó porque un oficial había optado por salvar la vida de su amante antes que cumplir con el objetivo previsto, aquello trajo consigo graves consecuencias para el pueblo. ¿El castigo? Ambos expulsados de la fuerza policial y desterrados del pueblo. Una pena leve, según había oído, eso debido a que la chica en cuestión era una mujer adulta ¿Qué harían con ellos si descubriesen su "relación"? Sakura todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad, él era ya un hombre.

 _-Te protegeré, nadie podrá dañarte._

 _-¿Y quién te protegerá a ti?_

Para cada frase, había un _"pero"_ y Kakakshi estaba consciente de eso, pero estaba más consciente aún de que, después de lo ocurrido, no podía dejarla ir. Aquella lluviosa noche, la amó por segunda vez, importándole poco lo que podría ocurrir después.

Y aquella cadena de eventos inesperados los llevaba a ese punto, con una dormida Sakura, cubierta apenas por las sábanas de su cama, mientras que él, contemplándola en silencio como hacía cada vez que ella pasaba la noche en su departamento, se limitaba sonreír ligeramente, acariciado con inusitada suavidad sus rosados cabellos.

Era un crimen lo que hacía, de eso estaba consciente; la culpa lo asaltaba durante las noches que pasaba sólo, pues sabía que le estaba robando a Sakura la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, de vivir su juventud, de ser libre. Estaba atándola a una relación sin futuro, donde lo mejor que podía ofrecerle, era una noche de amantes ocultos del mundo, como si el amarse fuese en realidad un horrido crimen.

A oscuras o con la tenue luz que les regalaba la luna cuando ésta salía, se entregaban por completo. Besos, caricias, jadeos, frases entrecortadas, graves susurros, todo oculto dentro de las cuatro paredes de una pequeña habitación. Se amaban y ninguna regla podría cambiar eso.

La gente comenzaba a hablar. En un pueblo tan pequeño, Kakakshi podía oír los comentarios que se hacían respecto a lo _"extrañamente cercana"_ que era la relación con su subordinada, sin embargo, no hacía esfuerzo alguno por silenciarlos. "Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará" solía decirle a la pelirosa, quien se mostraba ya bastante preocupada por los rumores, luego la besaba y todo quedaba olvidado.

Él no dejaría que nadie la dañase.

Sakura se removió junto a él, despertando lentamente. La vio a su lado y sonrió para ella, como hacía únicamente cuando estaban solos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La pelirosa lo miró fijamente, buscando tal vez una razón detrás de aquella peculiar muestra de afecto, mas el no respondió, limitándose a robarle un beso.

Sakura protestó, pataleó, pero él no cedió, nunca lo hacía; ella en cambio, sí. El peli plata pudo sentir los brazos de la menor rodeando su nuca, acariciándolo una vez más; él no se negó.

Enredados bajo las sábanas de aquella fría habitación, Sakura dijo su nombre entre jadeos, él pronunció el suyo en graves susurros mientras la amaba como si fuese la última vez que podría tenerla.

Y es que con la vida que llevaban, bien podía ser la última vez, sin embargo, eso no importaba, al menos no de momento. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era amarla, hacerla suya y ser de ella también; fundirse en uno y no separarse nunca.

Era un cobarde, un bastardo egoísta que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la única fuente de felicidad que conocía, amarrándola a una relación clandestina como esa, pero no podía dejarla ir. Después de haber tocado el cielo con ella, no estaba dispuesto a volver al infierno solo.

Las reglas, los chismes, el pueblo entero podía irse al demonio, porque, mientras él estuviese con vida, no la dejaría jamás.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y hasta aquí este mini, mini fic X'D Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten, me gustaría saber su opinión /_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
